


Honey♥

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Thranduil - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, honey - Fandom, legolas - Fandom, little!thranduil - Fandom, reborn - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas sneaking on his father who now reborn as an elfling.  It started at the late of night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey♥

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the summary,Thranduil is reborn as an elfling. I don't know how to make this story fluffy. But please...enjoy it!

Thranduil woke up at the middle of the night. He had a nightmare that became more vivid each time it's happen. So he decide to take a walk in his lovely Woodland Realm. The air is cool and refreshing. Suddenly his stomach growled at him. Blush quickly creep on his face. He look around to make sure that no one is watching him. But he swear that he can feel a gaze upon him. Shaking his head, he push aside all his thoughts.

________________

Legolas walking through the hallways,yawning. He rub the back of his neck and yawn again. He walk slowly and suddenly his caught some movement at the hallway. Tiny body with a flowing golden hair. Silver sleeping gown hug the tiny body perfectly. He sneak upon his father,watching all the movement the elfling made. Suddenly Legolas heard something that can make his eyes wide as saucer. His father stomach is growling,asking for food. He snort,trying to hold back his laugh. The elfling suddenly turn his head toward his direction. Instantly he hide in the dark. After a few moment,Thranduil shrugged his head and continue walking. Legolas out from his hiding place and continue following him.

_________________

Thranduil make his way to the kitchen. There is rustle of movement in that place. It seem that the maid still working till now. The light illuminate from the kitchen help Thranduil to look more clearly. He silently strode into the kitchen.

The maidens in the kitchen is currently busy to clean up all the dishes and the glasses. Some of them is preparing ingredient fir tomorrow meal and breakfast. Ileuv,the oldest maiden turn her head to the left. Suddenly greet by a small face of her King. She gasp louldly and making the other maidens started. Thranduil too,gasp. The maidens all bow quickly in his presence. 

" F-forgive me for startling you. You may contnue to your work" state the elfling.

Ileuv,step forward and bow again to her King before asking,

"My King,what are you doing here in the middle of the night. You should be sleeping right now."

Lean a bit forward he whisper to her,"I'm huh...hungry"

Iluev just stare at him dumb struck and laugh a bit. 

"What do you want my King?"

"Did you happen to have some honey cookies?"

She went to a cabinet and pull out one of the drawer. She then take out a jar that contain honey cookies that reserve only for him. She put some on a plate and look at him.

"Do you want honey milk?"

"You know me Iluev. And please...put the honey more than usual"

The maiden chuckle again and made for his milk. After three minutes she handed Thranduil the milk and cookies. He thanks her and look at her again.

"Anything else?"

Thranduil hesitate to say it but..."I want sugar...not the fruit flavor but..,honey"

"Here,have some. Just ask me Thranduil. But don't you think you had too much honey?"

"Uhh...no" with that he storm out the kitchen and headed to his chamber. Not aware that two pair of eyes watching him.

 

"Why is he asking for honey,honey and honey? At the midnight!" Whisper Legolas to him self.

"Aye,that make me wonder too. Do you think he obsesses with honey?"

"Yes...that make sense. Wait, WHAT?!"

He turn like 180 degree his head and saw Tauriel grinning at him. His cheeks flushed deep red and his heart beating loudly.

"Tauriel! What are you doing here?!"

"And what are you doing?" Smirking.

"I sneaking on Adar. He asking the maiden for a lot type of food and each one of them got honey!"

"I think honey is his favourite thing. I think for present you can give him a jar of honey!" Tauriel jest.

But Legolas had another idea in mind. And he want to do that. He stand up and run to his chamber. Leaving Tauriel in utter confusion.

______________

In the early of morning,Legolas already woke up and take a bath. He then storm to the kitchen to ask for their help. He grin to ears thinking of his father reaction when he did what he had in mind.

"Iluev,can you help me?"

"Valar! Legolas! You shocking me! " like father like son think Iluev.

"Yes or no?"

"Fine,what is it?"

_______________

Legolas hide behind a collum with his hand hiding the present he want to give his father. Flour and honey stick to his hair and tunic but he don't care. He was too eager to suprise his father. Then he saw him. Thranduil is walking directly to him with his hair braided neatly and his shiny red robes. Walking as regal as ever. Waiting for Thranduil to come near to him he jump.

"Ellebereth! Legolas!"

"Uh...hey Adar! Good morning"

"Morning. What are you doing the time like this? And why are you....covered with flour?" He point at Legolas's hair.

"No..nothing Adar! Here!" He push his father to the nearest bench and force him to sit.

"Now Adar,hold out your hand. Please..."

Thranduil held out his hands and Legolas quickly put the gift on his hand. Thranduil raise an eyebrow at his son. Demanding answer. He look between Legolas at the yellow cake on his hand. Coated with icing all over it like a lorry of icing just stumble on it.

"Now eat"

Thranduil hesitate to eat but he did so. He take a spoon of it and put into his mouth. His eyes widen in amzement. The cake seem to explode and melt in his mouth. The honey in it drip on his taste buds. Legolas grin like an oaf at his father. Surely satisfied with the reaction he got.

"It delicious right?"

"No" he half heart denied while still eating the cake.

"I know it is. Well....look at who make it. There is plenty of them at the kitchen"

After he finish all the cake he handed Legolas the empty plate and walk away.

"I must go to the court"

Watching in amustment,he yell.

"But the court not that way Adar!"

"I'm going to the cellar"

"It not in that way either!"

"Shut up Legolas!"

"You going to the kitchen right?...." He tease his father.

"Are you coming or not?!"

"Yes My Lord!" He bent a bit to his father and whisper , "It delicious right?~"

"SHUT UP!!!!"


End file.
